


kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (of course theres dirty talk its ME what were you expecting?), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Cumplay, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, Switch Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teasing, The blowjob gets just a little rough, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, its a magic mirror not a webcam but same difference, might qualify as overstim or edging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Roman has very good sex ideas – this is just a fact.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: LAOFT NSFW [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113
Comments: 6
Kudos: 320





	kiss me like the world is gonna disappear

**Author's Note:**

> a sort of missing scene/coda to the first section of _Paranormal_
> 
> the title is from “So Far Away” by Mary Lambert
> 
> thank you to [@trivia-goddess.tumblr.com](trivia-goddess.tumblr.com) for beta reading, and also for the comment on Group Chat that inspired this

Roman was so warm.

So warm, and his weight across Logan’s chest a heavy, grounding pressure, his sweet-hickory-and-spice smell and his soft breath fanning across Logan's neck where his sleeping face was resting so comfortable Logan could scarcely think of anything else. Didn’t _want_ to think of anything else, just Roman’s steady, reassuring presence beside him, squeezed in next to him on Logan’s just-barely-too-small dorm bed.

God, had Logan missed him.

He turned his head to press his lips to Roman’s forehead, and Roman gave a soft, sleepy hum in response. Smiling, Logan trailed his fingers in little circles on Roman’s spine.

His smile widened when Roman, even barely awake, started tracing patterns back, his nails lightly dragging shapes into Logan’s arm.

Roman lifted his head with a short yawn, setting his chin on Logan’s chest, and Logan gave him a sheepish smile.

“Apologies,” he said softly, “I didn’t mean to wake you,”

Shrugging, Roman smiled.

“Eh,” he said, he voice rough with sleep and bringing a warm flush to Logan’s face, “I need to wake up anyway. My sleep schedule’s fucked enough already, I don’t need to make it worse,”

“Fair enough,” murmured Logan, distracted.

Roman’s hair was so soft, Logan thought, which made him realize he’d caught some of the locks in his fingers without thinking about it. Roman was smiling at him, and Logan looked away, the flush deepening.

“What are you thinking about?” Roman asked.

Logan swallowed.

“I missed you,” he said thickly.

Roman dropped a gentle kiss on Logan’s chest.

“I missed you, too,” he said softly, sitting up a little and kissing a little higher, just above the neck of Logan’s shirt.

“Thought about you all the time,” he murmured, the next kiss landing on Logan’s throat, and another to the hinge of his jaw.

“I- _Roman_ ,” said Logan, breathless.

Roman hummed in answer, smiling against Logan’s cheek, and when he nuzzled there, gentle and sweet, Logan couldn’t help the shaky, blissful sigh that escaped him.

Roman didn’t wait for a proper answer – which was good, because Logan wasn’t certain he could articulate much of anything at the moment – shifting up until his elbow rested beside Logan’s head and he could lean down to finally capture Logan’s mouth in a kiss.

Logan didn’t have a word for the emotion that flooded him other than maybe _relief_ – like stepping inside a cozy house after hours in the cold, Roman’s skin warm as hearthfire and his lips dry but so, so soft. Roman nibbled, questioning, at Logan’s lower lip, and Logan’s mouth went pliant underneath him almost instantly, groaning softly.

Soothing his free hand down Logan’s side, Roman pushed the hem of his shirt up and Logan pressed into his grip, his back arching and a quiet whine escaping into Roman’s mouth.

Roman’s hand at the small of his back burned in the best possible way, pressing the two of them together and reducing the whole world to white noise, everything muted but Roman’s skin, Roman’s lips, Roman’s smoked-spice taste on Logan’s tongue with every gasping inhale Logan took, Roman, Roman, _Roman-_

Logan whined again, louder this time, startlingly so after several minutes of nothing but the sound of softer kisses, and Roman’s own voice came out in a low groan. His nails scraped a little at Logan’s back, and Logan’s hips bucked slightly against Roman’s thigh.

“All the time,” Roman breathed against his lips, his fingers hooking in the waistband of Logan’s pajamas, “Every day, babe, how much I missed you, missed your voice and your gorgeous eyes and gorgeous mouth-”

“ _Roman,”_

“Yeah?” said Roman, sounding just as unsteady as Logan felt, “Tell me, baby, tell me how to make you feel good,”

Logan felt his ears burn with a fierce blush, and brighter still when Roman smiled down at him with a crooked smirk. Squirming under the attention, Logan nudged at Roman’s hand, pushing his hips forward.

“You want me to jerk you off?”

Swallowing, Logan nodded enthusiastically.

“Virgil would give me shit for not making you use your words,” Roman teased, fiddling a little more intently with Logan’s waistband.

Logan tried very hard not to pout.

Chuckling, Roman leaned down to kiss him again.

It was impossible for Logan not to smile, too, Roman’s laughing mouth pressed against his as Roman pulled Logan’s pants and boxers down in one motion.

Already worked up from the kissing and the friction between their hips, it only took a few heated strokes of Roman’s hand before Logan was fully hard, dragging the loudest moan yet out of his throat.

Roman’s hands were calloused but gentle, his mouth a searing heat against the underside of Logan’s throat and Logan had _missed_ him, missed him so much he could scarcely contain himself now that Roman was here, here and his and _touching him-_

Threading his fingers through Roman’s hair, Logan tugged until their mouths met properly again, hot and open-mouthed, Logan panting against Roman’s lips.

“Fuck, I-,” Logan whined into the scant space between their faces, “I _missed_ you, I love you, love you,”

Roman’s answering groan made Logan’s spine arch like a strung bow.

Pressing his thumb firmly along the underside of Logan’s cock with every upstroke, Roman broke away from the kiss to trail his mouth up Logan’s jaw to his ear, nipping gently at the lobe and making Logan’s hips stutter.

Roman began sucking firmly at the side of Logan’s neck, and a small part of Logan wanted to reprimand him for leaving marks where they would show above Logan’s clothes.

But it was a _small_ part, and so easy to drown out with the wet, wonderful heat of Roman’s mouth, the sound of Logan’s own heartbeat rushing in his ears, the firm, steady hand on Logan’s cock as he bucked into Roman’s grip, everything, all of it so much and not _nearly enough._

Logan keened, pulled at the locks of Roman’s hair still wound in his fingers, his voice a wordless, mindless plea.

“ _Fuck,_ you’re hot,” Roman muttered.

Logan sputtered a little through his moans, and Roman laughed against his throat.

“You are,” he purred, his hand picking up speed and setting Logan’s head spinning, “Fucking gorgeous, the mirror doesn’t come _close,_ ”

The kiss Roman pressed to Logan’s mouth was so hot it felt _molten_ – Roman’s tongue slipped against his and Logan was gone, spilling over Roman’s hand with a strangled cry of his name.

Roman’s hand slowed, gentling, the kiss turning languid and syrupy-slow and no less searing for it – but Logan’s skin was still shivery and bright all over, his whole body pleading for more.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he whimpered, “Please, can- can I-”

Pressing their foreheads together, Roman gave him an attentive look as Logan flushed and tried to find the words – and then Roman squeezed, firm but gentle, just at the base of Logan’s cock and any embarrassment that might have remained fled.

“ _Oh,_ I wanna suck you off,” Logan begged, “ _Please,_ fuck-”

“ _Hell_ yes,” breathed Roman, sitting up and pulling his hand away, which Logan only mourned it for just long enough to climb out of the bed and fall to his knees.

“Jesus _Christ,_ you’re gonna kill me, Specs,” Roman groaned, already lacing his fingers through the hair on the back of Logan’s head and sitting on the edge of the bed as Logan scrambled to free Roman’s cock from the confines of his pants. Roman tugged a little, the hair pulling pleasantly at Logan’s scalp, and Logan pressed his forehead to the joint of Roman’s hip and _moaned –_ some very tiny and distracted part of him sincerely hoped his surrounding dorm neighbors were not in their rooms right now.

Fitting his hand around the base, Logan wrapped his lips around the head of Roman’s cock – another, breathier moan escaped him when Roman pulled sharper at his hair with a bitten-off curse as Logan sucked lightly at the head.

He laved his tongue at the tip, his eyelids fluttering a little at the salt-and-smoke taste. Wrapping his lips around Roman’s length again, he began to bob his head, taking more and more of his boyfriend in his mouth each time, relishing the weight on his tongue and the stretch of his lips, everything-

He glanced up, and that must have done something for Roman because his fist tightened in Logan’s hair, his hips bucking into Logan’s mouth and _yes,_ that, that was perfect, that was _exactly_ what Logan wanted. Groaning encouragingly around Roman’s cock, Logan relaxed his jaw and his throat, pushing forward.

Only for Roman to pull his head away by the grip on his hair.

Logan made a petulant, irritated noise before he could stop himself, frowning up at Roman.

Roman wasn’t looking at him – the pout that made its way onto Logan’s face was just as involuntary as the noise – but at the bedside table, grinning wickedly.

Logan followed his gaze, and his eyes came to rest on the mirror – faintly glowing.

“Wanna get in trouble?” said Roman slyly.

Logan gave him his best unimpressed look.

But… but Roman did, on occasion – okay, all the time, whatever – have very good sex ideas, and Logan found himself nodding much more enthusiastically than he’d intended to.

Roman picked up the mirror with his free hand, pushing Logan’s face back toward his crotch.

“Show me Virgil,” said Roman, the last syllable cracking as Logan (maybe just a _tad_ vindictively – Roman _had_ ignored him a little) took him in his mouth all the way down to the root.

“Hey V, Patton-cake,” said Roman, his voice surprisingly steady.

Logan pressed his tongue just under the head, restraining the smirk when Roman’s hips stuttered.

“Hi, honey!” exclaimed Patton.

“I see you didn’t crash your car on the interstate,” said Virgil dryly.

“Excuse you, I’m- _mmh_ a great driver,” said Roman, just barely stuttering when Logan sucked firmly at the head of his cock.

Barely or not – nothing got past Patton and Virgil.

“… Where’s Logan?” said Virgil, his voice deceptively light.

Looking up, Logan couldn’t help but moan at the cocky, mischievous grin on Roman’s face – he clearly knew they’d been made, and embarrassingly fast at that, but he didn’t seem to care.

“Guess,” said Roman, coy and breathless.

“ _Oh,”_ came Patton’s voice, soft and already sweet with arousal, “Are you and Lo having a party without us, sweetheart?”

“Show us,” said Virgil firmly, and Logan couldn’t help but take his own cock in his hand at the rich, dark promise in Virgil’s voice, stroking in time with the bobbing of his head.

Roman shifted his grip on the mirror, lowering it. Logan barely managed to glance at Patton and Virgil through the glass, both of them with identically hungry looks on their faces before he had to close his eyes, overwhelmed by the staggering pleasure of their heavy gazes and beautiful, perfect feeling of his full mouth.

“Fuck,” growled Virgil.

“I think Logan missed you, Roman,” crooned Patton, “Did you miss him, baby? Miss having his gorgeous cock in your mouth?”

Twin moans broke out of Roman and Logan’s mouths, Logan’s muffled around Roman’s dick.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Virgil repeated, “You couldn’t wait, could you? I know how much you love sucking us off, how needy you get when you want someone to fuck your mouth,”

Logan _keened_ , his hips bucking into his own hand.

“Do you want Roman to fuck your mouth?” continued Virgil, “Want him to pull your hair, be a little rough with you?”

Letting out a choked, desperate groan, Logan nodded as best he could around Roman’s cock.

“Use your words, beloved,” said Virgil, low and distant thunder, “Ask him nicely,”

Logan whined, and Patton let out a breathless, musical giggle.

“Oh, you look so _pretty_ ,” he moaned, “So sexy, honey, both of you, goodness-”

“Ask for what you want, Logan,”

Logan pulled off Roman’s dick with a slick _pop,_ gasping, his lips feeling almost swollen and his eyes lidded as he looked up at Roman through his lashes.

“I-”

He braced himself on the hand that gripped Roman’s upper thigh, squeezing his own cock with the other – Roman petted gently at Logan’s hair, soothing and soft and fuck, _fuck,_ did Logan love him, so much he could barely stand it, and Logan’s voice was tumbling out of him all at once.

“Fuck, please, _please_ fuck my mouth,” he breathed, “Roman, _Roman_ , fuck me, _please,_ ”

Roman groaned, dark and burning as a banked fire – Logan’s mouth fell open as Roman yanked him forward and began to fuck his mouth in earnest.

His hips snapped forward over and over, sliding across Logan’s tongue and hitting the back of his throat each time, hot and perfect, the taste and the smell and the _everything_ of him enough to make Logan feel like he was going to shatter into a kaleidoscope of delirious color.

His own cock was so hard it ached, his hand fumbling desperately to keep pace with Roman’s rhythm. Virgil and Patton’s voices had become almost white noise – Logan only registered raw pleasure and adoration, the words themselves secondary to the sound. One particularly harsh thrust struck the back of Logan’s throat hard enough for him to just barely choke, and Logan came a second time, making a mess of his hand and the floor and still moaning around Roman’s cock even as he gasped to catch his breath.

That sent Roman over the edge, coming down Logan’s throat with a pitched, throaty groan as Logan swallowed.

Roman’s fingers in Logan’s hair turned gentle again, petting softly – Logan was practically purring as Roman’s softening cock slipped out of his mouth, nuzzling contentedly at Roman’s hip as he came down from the high.

“So good,” said Roman, breathless, “Fucking amazing, I love your mouth,”

Cradling Logan’s jaw, he pulled Logan up to kiss him. A bout of slightly awkward maneuvering ensued, ending in Roman sitting sideways on the bed, back up against the wall with Logan in his lap. He’d propped the looking glass against Logan’s pillow, angled to give their boyfriends an unobstructed view of their warm, languid kissing – both of them had stripped off their shirts, and Logan was relishing in every inch of warm skin pressed against his own bare chest.

“Oh, you look like a _dream,_ ” moaned Patton, “So beautiful together, I love you so much,”

Virgil didn’t speak, but Logan could hear the soft, wet noise of kissing that wasn’t his and Roman’s – Patton’s voice fell to wordless, incoherent crooning.

He pulled away from Roman, who went about sucking yet another bruise into Logan’s neck. The image in the mirror was shockingly gorgeous, Patton’s legs spread wide as he sat in Virgil’s lap, his cock in Virgil’s hand and his head thrown back to give him easy access to the creamy skin of Patton’s throat.

Roman’s tongue dipped into the hollow of Logan’s own throat and Logan whimpered, his hips bucking. Roman grinned against his neck.

“You’re already hard again?” he said, voice slightly teasing.

Logan whacked him gently on the arm, flushing.

“How the hell are you so unbearably _hot?_ ” muttered Roman incredulously, and Logan let out a mortified squeak in response.

“ _Seriously,_ this is almost ridiculous,” Roman continued, breathless, Logan’s head tipping back under the attention of his mouth, “It’s a wonder I ever get anything done in between thinking about how _fucking_ gorgeous you are-”

“ _Hnn,_ ” said Logan, in an impressive show of eloquence.

Patton’s voice gave another high moan that ended on a glittering giggle.

“Roman, baby, are you picking on our Logan?” he said sweetly.

“Someone has to,”

“Good point,” purred Virgil, “And you’re doing such a lovely job of it,”

Breath stuttering, Roman sucked an especially sharp kiss against Logan’s collarbone and Logan nearly _wailed._

“Look at you,” said Virgil, “Both of you, taking such good care of each other for us,”

Roman’s nails dug into the meat of Logan’s hips, dragging Logan forward to straddle his thigh so Logan could grind down with a pleading cry.

“I love when you get insatiable like this, L,” Virgil groaned, “It’s beautiful, how desperate you get, isn’t he pretty?”

“So pretty,” Patton sighed “You always come so pretty for us, sweetheart, _oh-_ ”

Logan had missed whatever Virgil had done to Patton, but there was suddenly an extra layer of breathless urgency in his voice.

“Do you wanna come again for Roman, honey?” he moaned, “One more time, since he’s been so nice to you?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Logan gasped, “Yes, please, so much, so _good_ , Roman,”

Cursing too low for Logan to quite make out, Roman took him in hand again, maddeningly soft in spite of the fact his own breaths were unsteady pants against Logan’s chest.

“Faster,” Logan begged, “Please, Roman, I- _oh-”_

“Easy,” said Roman, “Trust me, I’ve got you,”

And really – there was not anything in the world that could make Logan say no to such a request from Roman.

Kissing what felt like every inch of Logan’s neck and chest, Roman stroked him, slow and firm, gliding smoothly over the skin through what was left Logan’s cum. Logan clung to his shoulders, rutting into his hand, pressing sloppy, uncoordinated kisses to the side of Roman’s face.

Roman’s pace didn’t waver, the only variation the placement of his burning mouth on Logan’s skin, all of it bleeding together into one gradual crescendo of heat and exhilaration.

“One more,” Roman murmured into his mouth with the gentlest nip to Logan’s bottom lip, “One more for us, c’mon babe,”

Logan was swept up in his third orgasm suddenly, like a struck match in the core of him. Babbling mindless praise into Roman’s neck as Roman stroked him through it, he let the radiance of Roman’s body heat and the eager, pleasured sounds of Virgil and Patton echoing out of the mirror wash over him like the warmth of a summer bonfire.

Logan liked words, in general – he would absolutely under no circumstances _ever_ admit it, but “afterglow” was one of his favorites. It sounded how it felt, and Logan appreciated such things.

Roman’s hands ran gently back and forth along Logan’s thighs – their kisses turned softer, light and sweet, all four of them panting but gradually calming in the quiet.

“So,” said Patton, casual but still a little breathless, “How _did_ the drive up go, sweetheart?”

Virgil snorted, and Logan couldn’t help but grin as Roman giggled against his lips.

“Astonishingly boring,” Roman laughed, kneading Logan’s hip, “It was definitely the destination and _not_ the journey this time,”

“Shut up,” Logan murmured fondly.

“Not that I’m complaining, like, _at all_ ,” teased Patton, amused, “But did you _really_ jump each other the moment you got there?”

Roman outright cackled, and Logan rolled his eyes in the direction of the looking glass, flushing.

“ _No,_ we did not,” he said, his voice still a little rough, “We were out most of the day, and then we took a nap-”

“-And _then_ I jumped him,” Roman admitted.

Logan shoved his shoulder lightly.

“It was-”

Logan squirmed a little.

“It was- most accurately, probably, described as… mutual jumping,” he admitted sheepishly.

“We don’t exactly have room to talk, Pat,” said Virgil, just as playful, “We weren’t any better when L came back for break,”

“See?” said Roman, “I’m guiltless, here,”

Virgil smiled at them through the mirror, crooked and sharp.

“I didn’t say that,”

Logan swallowed thickly. Roman was biting his lip, grinning.

“Are we in trouble?”

“Do you want to be?”

Well- okay. It was going to be one of _those_ nights apparently.

Logan was certainly not complaining.

“Me and Patton told him one more,” Roman said coyly. Logan’s grip on his shoulders tightened, his nails digging in as he tried to restrain any overly aroused noises.

“Good thing you’re not fae, then,” purred Virgil, “You can _say_ whatever you like,”

“Be that as it may,” said Roman, amused, “One thing you two _do_ have on me is a refractory period. Give me a bit before you Lo all worked up again, he’ll kill me at this rate,”

Logan made a strangled, mortified noise as Virgil and Patton both laughed, hiding his face in Roman’s neck.

“What?” said Roman, pressing several over-exaggerated kisses to the side of Logan’s neck, and a loud, smacking one to his forehead.

“How can you expect me,”

Another to his nose.

“To keep up with my inhumanly sexy and insatiably horny boyfriends-”

“I think we’re being called out, L,”

“Oh, _really?_ ” sputtered Logan.

But Virgil was still smiling, softer now, and Patton’s unbroken giggling was just as infectious as the smile Roman was pressing against Logan’s face.

Logan gave his best put-upon sigh.

“You’re all ridiculous,” he said fondly, pecking Roman on the mouth.

“… Cuddles?” he said quietly.

Roman beamed.

“ _Hell_ yes,” he said, and somehow the fact that he’d said it with the exact same words and level of enthusiasm he’d used to agree to Logan giving him a blow job set Logan off entirely, laughing too hard to even explain it to his increasingly befuddled boyfriends.

He would get around to it – they did have all night.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi at my smut blog, [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) because i am always happy to talk about how unbelievably thirsty these guys are for each other lol


End file.
